1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a blade holder for microtome for cutting frozen samples, and it seeks to permit ready positional adjustment of an anti-roll plate for preventing sample pieces to be cut from being rolled.
2. Prior Art
A blade holder for microtome for cutting microscope samples are well known and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,790 filed by the same inventor of this application.
The microtome which adopts the blade holder serves to cut a sample wrapped in paraffin to the thickness of several microns to several 10 microns. When a frozen sample is cut using a microtome for cuttng a sample wrapped in paraffin, the cut sample pieces are liable to be rolled, and therefore correct cut sample pieces can not be obtained. Accordingly, the usual microtome is provided with an anti-roll plate. The anti-roll plate has to be adjusted in position in accordance with the thickness of the sample to be cut. With the prior art microtome the anti-roll plate is installed on and in the neighborhood of a blade mount of microtome for cutting frozen samples, and its positional adjustment has been very troublesome. In addition, the anti-roll plate has to be adjusted afresh every time the blade holder is replaced. With the microtome the sample structure is destroyed if the cutting property of the blade is deteriorated. Therefore, it is necessary to cut sample always with a blade having excellent cutting property. Therefore, the blade has to be frequently removed for replacement. However, since with the prior art microtome the anti-roll plate is installed on and in the neighborhood of the blade mount of microtome for cutting frozen samples, the positional adjustment of the anti-roll plate has to be done every time the blade is replaced, and the adjustment is very troublesome and time-consuming.